


Little Pack

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Classification AU, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Sugawara Koushi, can you tell I love agere kageyama tobio?, consider this little au and omega verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: "Our nest," Noya cries out, tackling his tiny pack.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Hq Agere fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Little Pack

**Author's Note:**

> In this au everyone is classified as one of a/b/o, but they are also classified by headspaces too. I hope this makes sense.

Sub-genders are easy to classify. Most people start showing symptoms when they are preteens. 

Their act, scent, family history, and appearance give most doctors a clear classification when the kid turns eleven, but headspaces are different. 

It's not like doctors can induce trauma to see if a child was little or not, well, not anymore. So headspaces are trickier to classify, but most teens are officially classified by the time they turned fifteen. 

Headspace classification doesn't matter as much as sub-gender does, other than littles cannot biologically hold children. Even if they are omegas, their biology doesn't allow them to. To most people, that wasn't a concern because littles were pretty unusual. Often packs only have one to two littles, who are the pups of the back. 

So how Karasuno's pack has three littles amaze their Omega leader, Suga.

Omega littles are the most common out of sub-gendered littles. That's what Kageyama is.

On the other hand, Alpha littles are the rarest combinations, and Karasuno has two. 

Nishinoya Yu, and Tsukshima Kei.

Out of all the littles the team has, Suga was least surprised by the second year. Though the first years' classifications surprised him almost enough to send him to cardiac arrest.

~

Kageyama has been acting weird all week to the point that the whole team has started to notice. His offsets, incoherent mumbling, and how he stares at his fellow little's clothing are the few that Suga can pick at the top of his brain.

Before Suga moves to check on his little pup, Nishinoya is already two steps ahead of him. Well more than two steps, but the second year's strides are short. When Koshi turns to look at his underclassmen, Yu is already bombarding Tobio.

"You are acting weird, Tobio. What is it?" Yu is 'speaking' loud enough for the whole club room to hear.

More incoherent mumbling came from the omega, making Suga's job of spying difficult. 

Soon the tiny alpha took off his shirt, placing it in Tobio's hand. Suga isn't sure he's seen an omega glow so much.

"Tsukishima, give me your shirt," he screams across the club room, which doesn't take more than an indoor voice to get the whole room to hear you.

Daichi practically stops the second year in his tracks before running over the first year "Yuu, you need to be quieter indoors, and you can't demand people's shirts. That being said, where is yours?"

The Libro pouts, crossing his arms against his bare chest, "Tobs needs it, and Tsukki's as well."

It clicks in the silver teen's brain, Tobio's trying to make a nest for his pack of littles. 

Daichi's too much of an alpha to connect whatever is happening, so he does what his alpha instincts tell him to do, call a pack meeting with their littles.

Suga stays as an omega leader; he feels that it's his duty as much Daichi's.

Tobio is sitting in Yuu's lap, shoving the t-shirt he has in his hands to his face while Tsukishima is deadpanning his leaders. 

"Tobio, why do you need your fellow little teammates' shirts," Suga decides that Daichi is too dense and alphay but holds his mouth shut because it's entertaining to watch.

The blonde chortles, "Are you taxing us by taking our clothing, King?"

The first year frowns, squirming in Nishinoya's lap. By the signs, he is obviously regressed. Noya whispers something to the little's ear, which shocks Suga because he can be quiet, surprisingly.

"Nest,"

Daichi turns towards Suga, asking for help with his eyes.

The silver-haired teen rotates his eyes then begins to explain to his incredibly dull alpha, "Tobio is making a nest for his alphas. Since he is little he doesn’t form the same connections with neutral or caregiver alpha like a non-little omega would," Suga feels that he is spelling things out.

The alpha leader's mouth gapes as he hears his omega's explanation. 

On the other side of the club room, the blonde peels off his shirt, handing it to his omega. "I get to be in the nest?" he is trying to ask nonchalantly, but his voice squeaks, giving away his excitement for his omega making a nest. 

Tobio fiercely nods.

"Our nest," Noya cries out, tackling his tiny pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more if someone wants but I don't know.  
> My tumblr is uwu-oikawa


End file.
